


Rock Bottom - Sans X His Rock X His Sock

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Crying, Gross, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope my mom never reads this, NSFW, Other, Sans - Freeform, Sans the Skele, Sans the skeleton - Freeform, Seriously NSFW, Threesome, i blame quotev, sand the skele, sand the skeleton, sanes, sans (undertale) - Freeform, sans x everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why did I write this?I will be in hell for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quotev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quotev), [satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan/gifts).



I'm going to look back on this and cry. 

Odd things may exist, but almost everything exists for a reason, some are for not-so good reasons, but who can say that exactly everything has a reason to exist, yes?  
A skeleton. Said to be small, quite chubby even if he's technically a skele, also has those kinky parts according to folk who's caught him drunk.   
But, Y'know, since timelines reset and everything's just a tiny bit different every timeline, it can get boring. Yes, a skeleton can fuck, so what?   
He knows. He's aware of those many words and stories about him with glowing lightsaber penises or vibrators or glowing tongues that could seemingly heal wounds.  
Some can be said to be true. He's a skeleton who's done a lot of things. Naughty things, dirty things, good things, dark things, bad things. He's done it all. Suicide, killing spree, he's just about fucked everyone. Almost.   
He isn't much of a slut to fuck family. That would go way too far. He didn't fuck the kid, either.   
Who has he done? Too many to count. Both the goats, Already the flower, the rabbit monsters are quite fast-paced, eh? The fish, the robot, the yellow lizard, not the armless lizard, though.   
What about the dog? Nah.   
Though, what's certain about this sans is that he'll shove a bone up your arse. Literally. Maybe a dick, too, if you're lucky.   
Now that you know quite a bit about this fuckaroni sans, we'll get to the present time he's in.   
Sans. One reset he's widely known for an explicit thing and in the next he's just the average hoe–I mean Joe.   
He's in that moment where he's going to fall asleep any second. Then, a thought would occur. Sock. Rock?  
It...turned him on, for whatever reason? He had a sock on the ground and a rock with a googly eye glued onto it on a table.   
Sans couldn't go to sleep now, he just couldn't with that bad feeling in his quite existing yet not dick.   
Goddammit. He slowly got up, he didn't want to be slow, but half of him wanted to stay there and try to sleep while the other half was just- ...up.   
He then thought of what he must do now that he was up, and he did the most shocking thing, ever. He picked up his sock, and then the rock.   
Just by picking up the rock, the sprinkles and glue fell off. The googly eye did too.   
Sans got up into his room, now knowing that he needed to be quiet, he just slipped off his pants.   
Who needed underwear? Not this skeleton.   
He slipped the sock over his donger, it actually fit his girth and hO MY GOD THERE WAS AN ANT ON HIS DIKCC MKHJHKXKSKSMKDNFSMCC XX

 

This is why you don't document skeletons fucking socks and rocks.


End file.
